Beamline U2B at the National Synchrotron Light Source is being designed and built as an infrared beamline dedicated to the study of biological problems. During the winter shutdown of 1996, the horizontal acceptance of the U2B beamline was increased from 10 to 45 milliradians, in order to increase the overall flux of the beamline, especially in the far infrared. A wedged, CVD diamond window has been installed to separate the UHV vacuum of the VUV ring and the rough vacuum of the beamline. The rough-vacuum mirror box, which will accept the infrared light out of the VUV ring, has been installed. Design of the remainder of the beamline components has been approved and parts are on order. The infrared spectrometer has been purchased, Hinstalled, and is running with an internal infrared source until Hbeamline construction is complete. The spectrometer is a Nicolet HMagna 560, equipped with interchangeable (1) KBr and silicon beamsplitters and (2) MCT and DTGS detectors. These beamsplitter/detector combinations permit data collection in the mid-H(650-4000 cm-1) and far- (10-650 cm-1) infrared regions. Plans are Hunderway to modify this spectrometer for in-vacuum operation and step-scan capabilities. A NicPlan infrared microscope, equipped with a video imaging camera and motorized x-y sample stage, is included in the Nicolet system for infrared microspectroscopy. Finally, 300 ft2 of laboratory space has been awarded to the biological infrared program for sample preparation and characterization.